The present invention relates to a shock absorber and more specifically to a shock absorber applicable to the body of an automobile.
The body of an automobile is often guarded with bumpers provided at the front and rear so that the driver and passengers may receive less shock from collision. Usually for protection of the driver and passengers from a heavier shock, the bumpers are provided with greater cushioning structure.
In conventional practice, automobile bumpers are supported through a simple cushion by the car body. Thus they are not effective for a shock coming directly from the lateral direction, though they may be fully effective for a frontal shock which occurs in a head-on collision. Meanwhile, presence of a simple cushion between the bumper and the car body may be suitable to mitigate the primary shock of collision but the hazard is inherent that the driver may receive a secondary shock due to a sudden recovery of the cushion from deformation.